Hyrule Warriors: Shadow of Delano
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: "Fool Zephiel. You should have never come here!" - Commander Osburn of the Daein army, Cousin of General Bertil and the grandson of Zelgius. Conqueror of Gerudo Desert and killer of Bern King, Zephiel. Get ready for action, romance and war. Summary is inside.
1. Prologue

**Important: This is somewhat a midquel to Fire Emblem: Einion's Journey redo... Some people might not understand this unless they read the Prologue of Einion's Journey...**

**Summary: ****Begnion Prince, Delano has summoned both men and beasts to invade Hyrule after the departure of his cousin. Will Link, Zelda, and other be able to stand against the army of powerful forces, more terrible in the history in all of Hyrule, even more terrible than what the evil Ganondorf have unleashed. Or will Hyrule burn to ashes by the powerful Begnion Empire.**

**Prologue**

**Hyrule**

A village in Hyrule has been sacked with no mercy as the Daein army led by the powerful prince name Nico who was the son of Soren and Micaiah. Nico used to be a very peaceful man until his older brother, Einion died in a bandit attack. Their military is known to be the strongest in their land and to be diverse when Nico's grandfather, Ashnard took the throne. Daein wasn't the only nation that sends an army, but the nation of Begnion Empire has joined the crusade with the help of Crimea, and Grann to supply men to join the crusade.

Nico was on his wyvern, Tyrant whose size is unbelievably large for normal wyvern and his teeth and claws are sharp like swords and spears. Nico was athletic built in the black clad armor made out of the strongest silver in the land of the Desert of Death. The armor was blessed by the goddess along with his powerful sword called Perceval which has the power to rival with his dead brother's sword Galahad which has been missing in the village of Tosdhar. Perceval is a sword with a long and wide blade; it's fuller made out of rubies and the hilt is gold.

Nico went to meet with a man in a red-clad armor on a red armored horse. The man was accompanied by 6 Begnion heavy soldiers who have returned from sacking a village in Hyrule soil.

"Delano." Nico spoke in an unpleasant tone with his grip holding tight on his sword.

"As I did in my own will, I have sacked the village of Ordon and left no one survive the attack. Even now, I have spies scouring throughout Hyrule and a force building walls and gate between the mountains. I am going to seize the Temple of Souls soon." Delano said with a confident smirk.

"I will leave these lands to you, cousin. You will seize the land without my help, but I will leave some behind. Do not underestimate the power of the Triforce. Your sword is not powerful enough to overpower it like my Perceval or Einion's Galahad. Your sword has the power to neutralize their powers." Nico said as he compared Delano's sword, Rigaut to his sword, Perceval. Rigaut is almost similar to Perceval in appearance except for the fuller is gray and the hilt are curved.

"I will be ready to face these chosen holders of the Triforce. Besides these lands have known peace for far too long, they will soon feel the wrath of my power." Delano said as Nico signal his wyvern to turn and lead his army away.

Delano smirk as he watch Nico leave, "That arrogant fool has his glory before and now its my turn to take mine."

Delano pulls his horse reins to turn away with his bodyguards accompanied him. Delano's relationship with Nico has never been on good terms even if they have to fight on the same side.

**Hyrule Castle**

Two scouts have reported back to Zelda with fearful looks on their faces, "P-Prin-cess Zelda. We br-ing grim news."

"That sounds so grim with the tone that you're giving me. Please tell." Zelda is on her throne with Impa standing next to her.

"Earlier, one of our villages was attacked by a large vast army in armor clads, black as the night. I remember a man on a large wyvern and wielding a sword of great red aura." One of the scouts spoke.

"Nico, I believe." Zelda stood from her throne as she continues, "It is from Daein he comes. He is said to wield such unnatural dread aura and power. He is the prince of Daein, a descendant of Ashera's three trusted followers. This kingdom or any others are not ready to fight Nico or the Daein army."

"There is more, princess. After the sacking of the village, he has met with an ally, a man in bulky red-clad armor and of scary power. I heard his name was Delano and they're cousins." Another scout said.

"Delano, the prince of the Begnion Empire. I know not much information about him but if he claims to be powerful then we have to watch out for his power." Zelda replied.

"He has sacked Ordon Village and makes his way to the Temple of Souls." All the soldiers starting to mumble to one another as the news has started to strike fear into their hearts. Hearing that their strongest ally have been struggling put so much pressure into them even if they are stronger in military power.

The council has started to shout out suggestion on what to do. Some suggest a counter attack and some suggest calling back all armies to defend Hyrule Castle.

Zelda calmed the loud chatter down and decide to take action, "I want all defenses to be reinforced and double watch within our borders. I will not risk sacrificing lives to attack the enemy but to watch their every move. I want to send a message to all other kingdoms of this enemy."

The council talks this over and Impa look at Zelda, "Your Highness, we also must look for the reborn spirit of the hero before the enemy does." Zelda nodded in agreement.

**Temple of Soul**

Delano flew to the Temple of Souls in his Black Dragon form before he transforms to his humanoid form. He could feel the power inside the Temple as he drew his sword in the ready. He could sense multiple presences behind the door he was about to open.

He force the door open and see portraits of the Hero, Link. He saw a horde of monsters look at him as he already opened the doors then readied to attack him.

Delano held his hands up and begins to chant in an ancient language, "Mighty fire. Heed my command! Destroy my enemies with your power! Rexflame!"

Delano fired bowels of a volcano, where the amassment of igneous magma present will close in around monster hordes before combusting violently. The Temple was now in flames and Delano used his wind magic to put the fire out.

After he finished off the monster horde, he heard a wicked laugh and he look around with his sword in readied.

"Show yourself, witch!" Delano spoke in a pleasant tone with a smirk.

In front of Delano appears a Dark Sorceress with purple odd clothing with most of her body expose. She wears a masked shape as a bird and holds a staff. Delano could feel the power inside of her which starting to interest him.

"I could sense great power in you. A power that rival with the Triforce." The sorceress said as she walks around him.

"And I too sense great power in you. Also, you have great darkness from within as you process by another. Perhaps I shall draw it out and free you of it." Delano held his hand out at Cia and begin to suck the shadows out.

"What is this?!" Delano smirks as he draw the shadow out of Cia and seal it in his sword to empower it. His sword that was empowered by the shadows tried to take control of Delano.

"Ah, Ganondorf. I see that you are now trying to take hold of me, but it seems impossible." Delano grip his sword and sheathed it. Delano look at Cia and said, "Join me in my side. Together, we shall rule these lands and maybe crush... Nico."

Cia look interested and accept. She begins to feel a strong mutual attraction between them, an attraction that is more powerful than her attraction towards the Hero.


	2. The Reincarnation of the Hero

**Chapter 1: The Reincarnation of the Hero**

**Hyrule Castle, Week Later**

"Your Highness, a Begnion messenger came to see you." one of the soldiers enters the palace.

Zelda signal the guards to lead the Begnion messenger as the Hyrulean guards talk among themselves. They talk about what kind of message the Begnion Empire will deliver. Hyrule Castle was reinforced by 7,500 Ordona population who escaped from extinction.

The messenger appears in the throne room with 12 Begnion soldiers. The soldiers wield long lances or spears with the tip are like blades made out of silver. Their shields are round and bladed, covering their chest area while their armor is light but thick.

"Greetings, you must be Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom and ruler of Hyrule." The messenger speaks with a formal tone. The messenger does not dress up like a simple messenger everyone thought but one of the military officers of Begnion. The messenger wears simple plate armor with his sword lighting up in red color while in its sheath.

"What message you bring from your master?" Zelda replied with a same tone as the messenger. She may not know what the message that will be delivered but she could see in the messenger's expression that it will not a good one.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Bertil, commander of the Begnion legions." Bertil continues to reply with a formal tone as he walk to the throne and kiss Zelda's hand in respect.

Bertil release the hand, "It's impolite that a fine royal such as yourself to not to receive a kiss to the hand like all Royals deserve including the royals of Begnion."

"Kind words coming from an enemy who trespasses to Hyrule lands without any diplomatic information that my land was going to be in a war. If the message is about having some military access to the lands of Hyrule then you could forget it." Bertil put his hand on his chin and turned away as he walk away from Zelda.

Bertil started to chuckle and turned to Zelda, "Military access? Ha! With your army is on a march into a massacre. My liege will see no point of military access. For a wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, you could make some foolish mistakes. Sending one of your armies to attack us is unwise." Bertil's demeanor has changed as Zelda's eyes widened and the guards start chattering among themselves.

"Oh? You wonder how we knew? You sure are not wise about the technology we have in our procession." Bertil start to hurl insults and Impa spoke, "Enough! You're here to deliver a message and you came here to insult?"

Bertil turn to Impa and smirk, "Oh, which was part of the message. Never underestimate our spies for they already have walked past your patrols and traps. The message I bring is for you all of Hyrule will perish unless the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage is under Delano, your successor's control."

"Your demands are much full of greed and ambition. What would you need the Triforce for? And what of the Triforce of Power?" Zelda raised an eyebrow as she reply.

"Let just say we are in an arms race with another nation; a nation which was said to surpass us in military power for 100 years. It'll be unwise to refuse to Begnion's rule for he will either grant you peace or war. Which one do you choose, Hyrule?" Bertil's tone turned harsh as he awaits an answer.

Everyone got scared and look at each other with nothing to say. Even with two choices, Zelda knew that both will drag Hyrule into war with other nations that her people have no experience fighting.

"It's not in Hyrule's best interest to give up the Triforce. You say, Bertil. Why not let Begnion decide? Both choices have same consequences." Zelda replied.

Bertil's smirk grew as he drew his sword and said, "War!"

**Kakariko Village**

The Hyrulean Army of 25,000 has arrived in a village that was said to have been attacked. The Hyrulean Army is led by Abelard, marshal of the Hyrulean Army and father of General Lothar who is the father of one of the new recruit name Link. The Hyrulean soldiers are well armored and well equipped with swords, ax, spears, and a wide variety of weapons.

The Hyrulean Army entered the village and see all male population has been exterminated. They are being hanged from houses, bultered, and beheaded. Before the Hyrulean Army was going to enter, a volley of arrows shot up to the sky.

"Shields up!" Abeland shouted and every soldier held their shields up to cover themselves from arrows. Some soldiers were killed as Begnion soldiers starts to run out of the houses and begin to engage with the Hyrulean Army.

"Attack! We need to recapture Kakariko Village." Abelard shouted and the army begins to repel the Begnion forces as they all exited the houses in the village. Every of the Begnion soldiers that are attacking are ranged from athletic to muscular build under their armor. Their weapons are consisting of steel, iron, and silver weapons.

Link went to engage with two Begnion soldiers as they slash their swords at Link. Link held his shield to the side and sword to his right to block both attacks. Link slashes his sword across to force one soldier to turn and lose balance. Link slashes his sword back at the two soldiers and a berserker ran at Link and swings his silver ax.

Link leap up as the berserker swung his ax. The swing has just killed 3 Hyrulean soldiers and Link slashes his sword down as he landed. Link watches a swordsmaster charge at him with great speed. Link pulls his arm across and swings his sword at the swordsmaster.

Abeland has crashed through the Begnion forces and fought furiously. Abeland lunge his sword into a Begnion knight and kicked him forward then bash his shield at a halberdier. Abeland look at a Begnion commander, Imitel, a famed Vanguard with a blood of a tiger. Imitel wields Urvan with one hand and his body armor is thicker than the rest of the Begnion troops. Imitel has been eliminating Hyrule battalions one by one. Imitel's strength is incredible beyond measure in Hyrule or Begnion average standards.

Imitel slashes his ax across the Hyrulean troops as they were either cut in two or flew off the ground. Imitel watches as Hyrulean troops rout after witnessing him killing and killing Hyrulean soldiers.

Imitel punched a Hyrulean soldier then spun with his ax to swing which killed 6 Hyrulean troops, "Is this the best you can do?!"

Abelard observes Imitel as Imitel's attention has turned to Abelard. Imitel growled and said in a deadly tone, "Abelard..."

Imitel approaches the frightening Abelard who went on a defensive stance. Abelard has his shield up and sword at a ready.

Imitel begins to smash his ax at Abelard's shield as the shield begins to crack in the center. Imitel's weapon was stuck onto the shield and he kicks Abelard backward. Imitel slashes his ax back and it completely obliterate Abelard's shield into pieces.

Abelard lunge his sword at Imitel. Imitel intercepted Abelard's sword arm and impaled through Abelard's heart with the tip of his ax. Imitel then grabs Abelard's hair and swing his ax to behead Abelard.

As Imitel behead Abelard, the Hyrulean Army starts to lose hope of victory as their morale battered. Begnion troops start to beat them, plunging their weapons at them, and breaking them with their overwhelming strength.

Link watches as Imitel held up Abelard's head and show everyone how he defeated Hyrule's best general. Link look in disbelief as he yelled in grief, "NOOOO!"

Imitel threw it to the ground as Link begins to charge from far away. Link felt someone restraining him from charging at Imitel. Link stopped and sees Lothar looking at him.

"Father."

"Stay back!" Lothar ordered.

"No, I will fight with you."

"Imitel means to kill us all. One by one, he will hunt every armies and soldier in the Kingdom of Hyrule. But by my life, he should not take my son! You will stay here!" Lothar spoke in a serious tone as a sign of an order.

Lothar let go of his son and begin to charge to take on Imitel. Lothar bash his shield at a Begnion soldier as Imitel still killing multiple Hyrulean force with each swing.

"Father!" Link shouted in grief when he lost track of Lothar and Begnion troops begin to pour in. Link look at a Begnion berserker went to swing his ax at Link. Link ducked and fell back to the ground to prevent his head being cut off.

The berserker lifts his ax up and smashes down at Link. Link rolled to the side and quickly got back on his feet before he lunge his sword through the berserker's neck.

"Argh!" Link felt pain on his back as something has slashed behind him. He looks back to see a Begnion swordsmaster was behind him. Link pulled his sword out of the berserker's throat and slash across the swordsmaster's body.

The Hyrulean forces begin to flee and rout, not knowing what to do and afraid of dying. Link was the only person refusing to flee and he plan to challenge Imitel who has spotted him. Imitel charge at Link and swing his ax which scattered Link's shield and swing again to knock Link's sword away.

Link fell back and start to look for a blade but every time he try to find one, Imitel kept slamming his ax down towards Link. Link kept rolling and rolling even if he's exhausted and the pain on his back was almost unbearable.

Link continued to roll until he found a sword but missed his chance when Imitel has smash his ax between the sword and Link who pulled his arm back in time. Link begins to pant and Imitel slash his ax across.

Link lifts his legs up and back flips off the ground as the momentum of Imitel's swing has made Imitel spun around. Link looks around and found a sword on the ground behind him.

Imitel quickly recovered from the spin and charge at Link. Link realize that going power against power at Imitel will get Link killed so he quickly plans as he went backward after Imitel attempt to slash at Link in half.

Link regains his footing but fell forward on his knee. Imitel went for the final blow, but Link quickly grab the sword that he has been eyeing for seconds and swing the sword up to cut off Imitel's weapon army.

Imitel's eyes widened as he roared in pain from his arm. Imitel now learns that the people of Hyrule will not be so easily to defeat and then he sees a golden triangle on Link's left hand.

Link was going to finish Imitel off, but Begnion troops begin to jump in to protect their commander while some Begnion troops carried Imitel out of the battlefield.

The Hyrulean forces cheered as Link defeated the Begnion troops that were protecting the Begnion commander. Link raised the sword and shouted to bolster the morale, "To arms! To arms!"

Link begins to lead the rallied Hyrulean army against the rest of Begnion forces. The tide of battle have turned in favor of the Hyrulean army, but a quarter of the Begnion force are now fighting to the death as well continuing to cause casualties to the Hyrulean forces while the other retreated.

Link slash across the Begnion forces and victory is been smelled as well as the enemy of Hyrule were slowly overrun.

**Hyrule Castle**

Zelda and Impa were engaging with Bertil in combat while being surrounded by Hyrulean soldiers. Bertil was a very skilled fighter and his powers are rival with Zelda's.

"Looks like we're evenly matched." Bertil held his Tempest Blade at Zelda.

"Skilled you are with the sword and magic but you can't see that you're outnumbered, Raven blood." Zelda replied and Impa readied to attack.

"It's funny that I never told you of my heritage." Bertil sheathed his sword as he continues speaking, "And perhaps, I shall leave."

"Don't let him get away!" Zelda shouted and Bertil raise his hand up, "Ekarif Magae Teiodasto Ieraka!"

A ball of light was formed over Bertil's hand and blinded everyone around him except for Zelda and Impa who block cover their eyes.

"Argh! My eyes!" One Hyrule guard shouted along with others on the ground.

"He's gone. We must recall Abelard before he engages into battle." Impa stated as he sheathe her sword.

"It's too late. Abelard has fallen, but the army emerges victoriously." Zelda replied and she walks to every blind guard to heal them.

After Zelda healed every guard, she looks at Impa and order, "I want all forces to be recalled at once and every village to be evacuated."

"Right away." Impa makes her way to the stables and begin to head towards every village with some knights to bring every peasant to Hyrule Castle.

**Kakariko Village**

The battle was won, but it cost so many lives. There was no happiness or song to sing after the victory. Very few Hyruleans around 1000 survived and Link look around the fallen to look for his father.

Everyone looks around the dead bodies, but Lothar was missing. The soldiers presume him to be killed, but Link thinks he's pretty much alive.

Link looks towards a knight coming to his way with a message; as the knight approach towards Link, he spoke, "All Hyrulean armies must be evacuated by the order of the Princess."

Link sighs and nodded as he order a lieutenant, "Prepare to march back to Hyrule Castle and return my grandfather back. The forces of Begnion will return."

The lieutenant nodded and prepared the Hyrule forces to march out of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>What happen to Link's father? Is he alive or is he dead? Why couldn't they find his body? Find out! BTW, this fanfic will switch to M in later chapters.<strong>

**Argorok: The Prologue will be the shortest chapter. This chapter is probably short in my opinion, but I have nothing else to add in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**


	3. Betrayed

**Chapter 2: Betrayed**

**The Red Gate**

A large raven flew over the newly constructed gate near the Faron Forrest with vast speed and landed in front of Delano's palace. The palace standing over 800 meters tall and was enforced by magic cast by Delano. The raven transformed into it's humanoid form which reveal to be Bertil who walked towards the door where many of Delano's bodyguards were guarding.

The guards open the door for Bertil to meet with Delano. As Bertil walks his way through the halls, he was met with a Grann prince name Leon. Leon is wearing a gold overlayed steel lamellar armor which all Grann troops wear along with dragon helmets made out of brass.

"Leon, my friend." Bertil and Leon forearm grip each other as Leon continue to speak, "What brings you here to Hyrule?"

"I'm here to fight. No way I will let my Grann brothers to die in this place." Leon replied with a stern tone and releases Bertil's forearm.

"Heart as strong as ever. Honestly, I don't think you came all alone." Bertil could sense another person is here with a different blood. It's not a heritage of a lion like Leon or a raven like Bertil but a hawk. It was unknown until a figure came down from the stairs to reveal himself with slightly heavy black plate armor with his octagon shaped body shield and Wishblade behind it along with a vague katti on the side. His helmet was removed and his short hair was red as blood.

Bertil's eyes widen as he quickly realizes who the soldier was, "Osburn!"

"Big Cousin!" Osburn walks towards Bertil and gives him a forearm grip.

"Look at you." Bertil examines the armor as he continues to speak, "A commander of the Daein Holy Lancer now. Aren't you a little young for that kind of honor to take command?"

"Said by a person who left Daein to support Begnion. I take a guess, you're one of the best generals here. General Ike took command when he was only 17, but I'm not only commanding the Holy Lancers but also a commander of a Daein army send by the King himself." Bertil smiled at Osburn's comment and the two released each other's forearm.

"I'm sorry that I left Daein and never got to see you grow up or any of your training. Sounds like you've broken the record. Age 16 and you are to lead an army to battle." Bertil said with a smile.

"Sounds like I have." Osburn walks past Bertil and exited the door along with Leon behind him. Bertil looks back and begins thinking, 'It's been 6 since I seen him and now he's grown but yet young to command an army.'

Bertil continues to walk and walk throughout the tower and up the stairs to the final floor where he saw Volga and Wizzro chatting each other. A week of joining forces, Bertil have developed a deep distrust of Cia and her forces. He doesn't even like the fact they join forces is because Delano has taken Cia as his mistress.

"Well, look what a bird is eyeing at." Wizzro said with his attention turned to Bertil who stops and continue to eye them suspiciously. Bertil turns his body facing at them and his hand move to his sword. His other hand ready to blast both of them off to the afterlife.

"This bird is obviously looking at the both of you, seeing if both of you are to be trusted." Bertil replied with a nasty tone as he was approached by both of them. Bertil drew his sword and pointed at Volga with his other hand holding out at Wizzro to signal them not to move another step towards him.

"You think you could take both of us? You either brave or stupid." Volga clashes his spear with Bertil's sword.

"If you think you could take me one on one then you are mistaken, Dragon Knight. At least, I didn't sell my soul in order to get stronger. I was born with a strength of my ancestors." Bertil spoke before he turn to Wizzro, "And you, you used to be a ring. A ring, that deceives its many wielders. I should destroy you myself, but it's like I don't have a choice but to fight beside you and your sorceress. So, in a battle, you both stay out of my way."

Volga growled and walk past Bertil along with Wizzro towards the stairway. As they about to walk down, Imitel push through them. Wizzro and Volga growled at the Vanguard then walk down the stairs.

Imitel walk towards Bertil who let out a chuckle and spoke sarcastically to his comrade as he could see a forearm has been cut off, "Well, what in the world happen to you, Imitel?"

"What does it look like? My arm is cut off. I bet you've failed your mission as well." Imitel growled at his fellow comrade.

"Ha! I was going to finish off the royal of Hyrule until Delano pulled me back." Bertil said with a chuckle.

Imitel grinned and knock on the door. The door open with a smirking Delano who welcome them in and said, "I've been waiting for both of you!" Delano turned to Imitel and continue, "Mostly you, General. I have a table set up for you."

Both Imitel and Bertil have no idea what Delano is talking about. A table for what? A table to have dinner or some sort of meeting that Imitel was never informed. It can't be about a failed mission since Delano is not a type of person to tolerate failure with a smirk that he's pasted on his face.

The two generals entered the room only to see a large throne room with loots of treasures and riches that were from lands that they invaded. They see Cia walking towards Delano seductively as Delano smiled and pointed towards a table at the side. On the table, were straps and a long, curved blade made of a stone of the Goddess with a spike as a hilt. A Begnion blacksmith and surgeons were presented near the table with a forge next to it. Imitel looks back at Delano who was holding a Palantir

Imitel growled angrily at Delano and roared as he pointed his finger at him, "You! You knew I was going to be in trouble late in that battle! You knew that the wielder of the Triforce of Courage was going to be in that battle and you didn't tell me. I underestimated him because you told me that it would be an easy victory, but you got a surgery table prepared."

Delano turned around to face both generals. Imitel is incredibly disgusted and Bertil was nothing but an annoyed bird who wishes to move away.

"Be grateful Imitel. I'm going to make a new you. I also have a promising gift for you, but you must wait until the surgery is finished." Delano replied and feel Cia's arms wrapping around his shoulders. Cia put her head on his back which is covered by soft silky red robe that Delano has been wearing throughout the day.

"What kind of gift?" Imitel asks with a tone of anger.

"Still angry?" Delano sighs before he continues, "You will have to wait. I promise you that it will serve you on the battlefield."

Imitel grumbled and quickly cool down as he gives up trying to get out of the operation when he already knows that he has only one arm. Imitel walks to the table and got on the surgery table. He was strapped by the surgeons and the blade was taken by a blacksmith to heat the spike hilt.

"Don't worry, Imitel. The pain will be worth it." Delano said with a warning.

Imitel didn't respond until he felt a surge of pain in his cut off arm. "Argh!" Imitel roared as the surgeons pushed the blade into his arm, attached to his elbow.

Delano smirked and turned to Bertil, "Bertil, I have a new mission for you."

Bertil begins to listen to his new order and start ignoring the endless roars of pain from Imitel. Delano continues with his smirk disappear, "I have word that reinforcements have not come. I want you accompany your cousin and Leon to the Gerudo Desert to see what's going on."

**Hyrule Castle**

Link along with the remaining Hyrulean soldiers returned with his dead grandfather along with his head that was sewed in a wagon that was taken from the village. The women, who waited at the gates, cried loudly as they realized their husbands have died in battle.

Link watch her mother in tears along with his two younger brothers who are both age of 16 and a older sister who is with her fiance, Prince Walthari who was came from Vigjaro castle to watch for any suspicions of moblins. Walthari is a cousin of Princess Zelda and a great warrior with superior leadership.

Link walk to his mother and give her a comforting hug as she begins to cry on his shoulders. Both his brothers, Daidalos and Severus have display powerful and emotional reaction as tears begin to fall from their eyes.

Link wished that he could have saved his grandfather and father, but he was too unsure of his father's fate and Imitel was ultimately too strong for his grandfather to handle.

"Where's your father's body, Link?" Link's mother asked him with a sad tone and grief.

Link couldn't answer her and continue to comfort her with a tighter hug.

**Gerudo Desert**

Hot and dry land filled with sand. Plenty of water flow through the land as it is similar to the Desert of Death which Daein has expanded all the way to the edge of the continent after the wolf laguz tribe have moved to Gallia.

"What happen to the reinforcements from Crimea? They sure could take the heat." Osburn continues to walk with an army of 10,000 Daein force plus 15,000 Grann and 50,000 Begnion forces. It may not be one of the biggest army that has ever been mustered, but it is one of the stronger army send by Delano.

"Of course, they could take the heat. I don't know how the natives here have a courage and strength to stand up to the Crimean reinforcements." Bertil replied with a suspicious tone. Even Crimea may be a weaker military power than Daein and Begnion, but it could put up a fight with them. Crimea was known for their superior cavalry, the best archers in Tellius, powerful and super-durable ships, and the large fearsome war oliphaunts.

"I agree, there is no way the natives would attack the reinforcements unless-," Leon said with a serious tone until he was interrupted.

"Bertil, Leon, Osburn!" A Daein Griffon riders flew down towards the three military commanders and report, "It seems that the reinforcements were destroyed by an ambush lay ahead."

"Well, looks like we're here." Bertil said as he held his hand up for a halt. He looks to see a death of 10,000 Crimean forces including 8 war oliphaunts.

"Search for survivors!" Leon shouted and the army broke out to scour the dead. They only see that the attack was without warning as their traps set up and arrows being shot earlier.

Bertil looks at one of the traps which were cramped on a foot of one of the dead oliphaunts. He broke the trap apart before examining it. His expression turned into extreme suspicion as he look at the large jawlike trap with a bloody small harpoon in a center of both jaws.

"These traps are made in Daein. How did they manage to get these?" Bertil said and look around to see more same traps everywhere.

"Is it possible that Daein is helping these natives or was there a traitor supplying these traps. And how do they even know the routes that the Crimean reinforcements would be coming?" Leon spoke with concern as he walk towards Bertil and look at the trap as well.

"Mind if you two explain to me about this?" Bertil and Leon look at Osburn who has no clue about what they were talking about.

Bertil show Osburn the huge trap and replied, "This is what, oliphant traps."

"Ok? How is this about Daein though?" asked Osburn.

"You think Soren would ever give any of his war devices to anyone? He wouldn't unless the nation is an ally of Daein, but that might be out of the question since you are fighting on our side. There must be a traitor around supplying them." Bertil explained and drop the trap down to the sand.

"Then we must find this traitor now and execute him as soon as possible.." Osburn said with anger in his voice, but Bertil disagree with him, "And you suggest us to have more men scouting the desert without knowing what we're dealing with?"

"Where is your pride Bertil? Are you questioning the might of the combined army we are commanding?" Argument begins to stir between Osburn and Bertil as the entire army begins to bicker with one another about what to do. Half believe Nico while half support Bertil but Leon was the only person not jumping in.

"We should not take this place for granted, Bertil. This is not about pride but survival and safety of these men." Bertil is not willing to risk losing any men in the desert like he did in Hyrule Castle.

"What of the men you lost while fighting the princess? Did they die in va- Argh!" Osburn fell back to the ground as an arrow struck on his arm. Leon and Bertil look in a direction where the arrow was being shot. A volley of arrows was shot into the sky as Osburn got up and pull the arrow out of his arm as Leon shouted, "Find cover!"

Most soldiers held their shields up while others hid behind the dead oliphants and some shot down. After the first volley of arrows, an army of 100,000 Gerudos and 50,000 turncoats of Crimea soldiers, cavalry, and griffon riders have appeared. The only difference between a Crimean force that were stationed in Tellius or what Delano is commanding and the turncoats are that every one of the turncoats wears purple capes while the Crimean force stationed in Tellius or in Delano's command wear green.

"Battle formations! Prepare to fight!" Leon ordered and the soldiers run into formation with spear behind Osburn and his Holy Lancers up front first three rows with the swordsmen behind the spear wielders. Archers along with crossbowman behind and are ready to fire. Cavalry such as the terrifying heavily armored Daein Kataphrakts which are only few in numbers but rival in combat with Crimean Royal Knights and Begnion Imperial Knights whose numbers are superior compared to Daein but lighter armored, they are on the side of the army and protecting the infantry from being outflanked. Pegasus knights, wyvern riders, and griffon riders are ready to take off to the air.

An enemy general wears a full Crimean Royal Knight armor except the helmet is a full helm with a piece of purple fabric clothing hanging from the top of the helmet. His horse is fully covered in silver armor reinforced with three small spikes made out of steel on the horse's head. He wields a vague katti and a kite shield with sharp edges around.

The Crimean general order a full charge of all infantry of both Crimea and Gerudo along with Crimean griffon riders. The Crimean cavalry force split into both sides and begin to move down in slow motion while the infantry force pass them.

"Form a phalanx! Archers, fire at will! Cavalry, move out!" Leon shouted as archers and crossbowman start firing their arrows, the front line held their spears forward, and the cavalry from both sides move out and away led by leading officers.

"Brace yourself, men!" Bertil shouted as the opposite army is getting closer and closer to the Crimean cavalry force split up into five groups with two following Daein and Begnion cavalry battalion.

"Give them nothing, but take everything from them!" Osburn yelled with his shield is being held steady and his Wishblade point at the enemy, ready to pierce through anything that come to the 10 inch spear tip.

"Spread out! Concentrate your fire on their archers!" Bertil shouted as the enemy begins to fire back their arrows at them, killing some of their missile troops.

The Gerudo and Crimean forces crashes at Osburn and the Holy Lancers at the front line, start pushing them back and try to overpower them, but Osburn and his men are not easily to be pushed around as five seconds after the forces clash. Osburn and his men held their ground then push their enemies back with their shields then plunge their weapons through their enemies.

Osburn and his men went back to their phalanx formation again as their enemies clash against them again.

"Push!" Osburn yelled and they again push off their enemies back with their shields. They plunge their lances through them and Osburn struck his weapon in a Crimean warrior down to the ground then drew his sword.

Osburn shout, "Charge in Men of Daein!" Osburn and the rest of Daein foot infantry charge against their enemies. Daein forces quickly muscling their opponents, pushing them back with their weapons.

"What is Osburn doing? Why would he charge in when he's clearly outnumbered?" Bertil asks in disbelief when he watch some of the Daein forces were recklessly charging in. His fear and concern of losing a family member is starting to build up as he shouted, "All forces. Attack!"

Leon and Bertil led the entire Grann and Begnion foot soldiers forward, attacking their enemies along with their Daein allies. It was starting to be successful until Leon realized that they had made a mistake of charging in as their flank has been exposed to 2,000 Crimean cavalry from both right and lifts charging at them, trampling them and causing major problems for them including their missile infantry are quickly getting overwhelmed.

The air fight has been a decisive victory as the Crimean griffon riders retreated. The aerial force of Daein and Begnion begin to swoop down and start to harass enemy forces, but the problem are archers have been shooting them down and Crimean mages are unleashing their wind magic to obliterate them.

"That stubborn son of Adrian. We're paying more men blood for his own reckless attack." Leon stated as he struck his spear at a Crimean paladin who was charging though. Bertil used his combination of his magic and swordsmanship to defeat his enemies.

"Somehow they knew our weaknesses. Where are our cavalry force?" Bertil just stabs a Gerudo marauder in the throat and spun around to kill 3 Crimean soldiers. Bertil watches a Crimean fighter charging at him and about to swing his steel ax at him. Bertil grabs the fighter's arm and electrocute him with thunder then stab through the fighter's gut.

Osburn continues to push his enemies back as he slashes through them. Each slash has killed Crimeans and Gerudo forces one by one. His skills in swordsmanship described by every man of Daein to be unique and unchallenged like his relatives. His strength is incredible compared to Bertil's and his leadership is based on strength and power.

"Strength and Honor!" Osburn shouted after he slam his shield down on a Crimean soldier who got slammed down to the ground when he tried to block Osburn's down slash. A Gerudo marauder dash at him with her sword stab towards Osburn. Osburn deflects her sword to the side and stab through her throat then bashed his shield at the dead Gerudo as he pulled his sword away.

The Daein forces begin to tire as they kept on fighting, but some start to die off in exhaustion. Another cavalry force of Crimea appeared after they have defeated Begnion's cavalry force and attack from behind, killing a lot of Grann and Begnion troops. The soldiers of Begnion and Grann have started to lose hope as defeat is almost certain for them.

"Hold them!" Leon shouted before a Grann halberdier suggested, "Prince Leon! We must fall back and you must escape with your life, my prince!"

Leon held his hand up and said, "No, hold your ground!"

Bertil roar in frustration after he just killed another paladin and look around, "Where are our Daein allies?! We're getting thinner!" Bertil looks at a Begnion halberdier mounting a horse and order, "Go and get the word to Osburn, now!"

"Yes general!" The Begnion halberdier replied as he have the horse to gallop towards the direction where the Daein forces were fighting. The Crimean cavalry force and Gerudo's mobile forces have forced their army to go thin and separated from the Daein army.

A Crimean great knight is charging through towards Bertil who slash his sword at the horse's galloping legs. The great knight fell forward along with his horse and got up as quick as possible. The great knight charge and tried to slash his ax at Bertil deflected back. When Bertil deflects the ax, the ax shattered and Bertil slash across the great knight's face.

Leon got his vague katti and slash at three Gerudo troops then notice a Crimean swordsmaster charging behind him. Leon elbowed the swordsmaster then backslash the swordsmaster and kick him with great force.

The Daein forces have managed to break the Gerudo force's spirit as they found that their Kataphrakts have appeared in their eyes which means that they have defeated the Crimean cavalry battalion that was sent against them. They begin to tremble the Gerudo forces and plunge their lances forward to kill multiple force including their sages.

"Fall back! Go!" The Crimean general ordered as he and all of the Crimean forces to retreat, leaving the Gerudo force to die off as they face the wrath of Daein's superior force and weaponry.

Osburn isn't letting the Crimean traitor to get away and look at the officer who's leading the Kataphrakts as he mounts up a horse. "Their army is defeated by the might of our superior train force. We must go on and catch that traitor now. Provision the horses and wyverns!" The horn of Daein is sounded and a Begnion halberdier that Bertil send appeared to Osburn and said, "Osburn! Our forces are now lost. They overrun the flank and slowly crumbling our forces."

"Leon and Bertil are in danger!" A Daein soldier shouted result Osburn to yell in frustration.

"Osburn! If we chase him now, you will risk another ambush and lose our chance to win a war here!" A Kataphrakt officer said.

"But if we capture him, we save more upcoming Tellius reinforcements from getting demolished!" Osburn shouted then look to see only 30,000 Crimeans retreating from them and Osburn finally made a choice with his loud statement towards the Crimean general, "You can run as far as you can till the end of the land, you coward! But you will not hide from justice that we will have planned for you!"

Osburn turns the horse around and starts galloping towards the weakened Begnion and Grann forces, "To Leon and Bertil!" Rest of Daein forces followed him and reinforce their allies.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to do this whole battle result and outcome so here goes.<strong>

**Strengths:**

**Daein: 10,000 - 500 Holy Lancers, 1,000 Holy Blades, 700 Dragoknights, 300 warriors, 200 reavers, 2,000 generals, 500 snipers, 500 griffon riders, 300 ****Kataphrakts,** **and 4,000 halberdiers. Osburn**

**Grann: 15,000 - 5,500 halberdiers, 500 snipers, 2,000 warriors, 1,500 swordsmaster, 4,000 soldiers, and 1,500 myrmidons. Leon**

**Begnion: 70,000 - 50,000 halberdiers, 10,000 warriors, 5,000 swordsmaster, 500 Imperial Knights, 2,500 generals, 200 wyvern riders, 300 griffron riders, 500 falcon knights, and 1,000 snipers. Bertil**

**Overall: 93,000 in strength**

**Gerudo: 100,000 in strength - 1,000 archers and the rest are foot infantry**

**Crimea turncoats: 50,000 - 10,000 halberdiers, 2,000 marksmen, 500 warriors, 500 griffon riders, 15,000 Paladins and Great Knights altogether, 1,000 sages, 3,000 swordsmasters, 13,000 soldiers, and 5,000 Crimean Royal Knights(All fled). Unknown Leader**

**Overall: 150,000 in strength**

**Casualties:**

**Daein - 5 Holy Lancers, 15 Holy Blades, 55 Dragoknights, 100 Warriors, 5 reavers, 100 generals, 400 snipers, 60 griffon riders, 25 Kataphrakts, and 500 halberdiers.**

**Grann: 3,000 halberdiers, 500 snipers, 1,000 warriors, 700 swordsmasters, 3,000 soldiers, and 1,200 myrmidons**

**Begnion: 10,000 halberdiers, 500 warriors, 1,000 swordsmasters, the entire force of Imperial Knights perished, 1,000 generals, 150 wyvern riders, 200 griffon riders, 250 falcon knights, and all snipers died.**

**Gerudo: Entire force perished**

**Crimea turncoats: all but 5,000 Crimean Royal Knights, 2,000 marksmen, 200 griffon, 5,000 halberdiers, 2,000 swordsmasters, 4,150 paladins, 4,150 Great Knights, 500 sages, and 7,000 soldiers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gerudo Desert <strong>

"Why would you go on and plan this such reckless offense?" Bertil scolded his cousin after the a bloody battle was won. Even with a victory, many lives have been taken but they manage to save many upcoming reinforcements.

"If you would have catch up then we would have captured him or even destroy him." Osburn argued,

"This type of offense that you pulled have sacrificed many lives. You have forgotten the teachings that our family have passed down and you bring dishonor to the men who died in this battle as well as your fellow commanders." Bertil replied and Osburn growled.

"In this war, strength and power prevails. The weak and the helpless fall. Everything and the rules of victory in battles have changed." Osburn snapped at Bertil who shook his head and said, "Perhaps, it was you who has changed."

Osburn showed no sign of emotion as he look away but secretly, he was heartbroken from his cousin's words. Osburn dream of becoming a great General or maybe join the ranks of being a Great Rider like his relatives was his desire.

"Come cousin. Our work here is finished." Bertil said as everyone begins to leave the bloody desert, but Osburn has other plans and said, "No, I'll go on my journey."

Bertil stops and black-eyed Osburn then nodded. He spoke in a calm tone with a hint of little disapproval, "So be it. May Ashunera keep you safe, Commander."

Bertil turned his head away and left Osburn and the Daein Army. Osburn turns back toward his army and begins to lead them farther into Gerudo Desert. His plan was to rid the desert of it's inhabitants and the Crimean turncoats.

**Field of Hyrule**

The Crimean turncoats got to their fort camp out of Gerudo Desert. The camp was garrisoned with 3,000 marksmen, 1,000 Crimean Royal Knights, 4,000 Halberdiers, 2,000 soldiers, and 2,000 swordsmasters. The general leading the turncoat was named Drayce. He was described to be a wise and gentle leader but stubborn and somewhat cold towards others.

Drayce rides to his tent and dismounted his horse. He tied his horse to the stables before he retire to his tent. He removes his helmet to reveal and youthful face and long dark blue hair that only reach his shoulders. He has a brand that symbolized that he has a blood of a dragon flowing in his body.

'What happened? I thought all of Daein commanding officers left.'Drayce thought as his witness to Osburn's fighting is starting to retain to his head, knowing thatDaein is indeed still in the war.

* * *

><p><strong>This actually took me a while of making this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I obviously out of ideas for this chapter. What do my readers think? Wonder What Link's mother name? It's not canon released, but I'll name her <strong>Kellina.

**Greg: Still remember that story? And you got to see for yourself. I did say Osburn was Zelgius's grandson, but it doesn't mean that Bertil is whatever you said. You got to read the story! :)**


	4. Resistance

**I forgot Link's older sister will be named Amara. This chapter will take a week after the last chapter and I am not great at describing funerals so I decide not to do it.**

**Chapter 3: Resistance**

**Drayce's Dream**

"Tell me! Tell me what has more meaning than your own power?!" Drayce dream of Nico pointing his weapon at an another warrior in black armor. Drayce couldn't believe who he saw facing Nico. It's not him or Delano nor was it anyone from Hyrule but his lost cousin.

'Einion? He's supposed to be dead.' Drayce thought as he see a vision and Nico continue to speak, "He was my brother who died years ago. Long enough for me to train, but yet he still somehow outpaced me! Me! The new heir to the throne of Daein, at the heights of his terrifying and overwhelming power!"

Einion didn't say anything and Nico still speaking, "He- He even saved my life! I- I can't ever forgive him for that!"

'Is this the future? I don't remember this at all.' Drayce isn't sure as the vision changed to a battlefield between the United Forces of Tellius against an unknown force. The Tellius force outnumbered their enemy around 100 to 1.

The vision later changed to three fighters. It was then he sees Delano, Nico, and himself destined to fight each other until...

**Drayce Tent**

Drayce awoke from the dream and start to pant. He stood from his bed and look outside to see the morning. He trying to remember what happens in the dream of the three cousins facing each other.

"General!" Drayce watches a Crimean paladin rode to him.

"Begnion forces heading towards Hyrule. If they destroy Hyrule then we'll be next to be wipe out."

Drayce nodded and replied, "Then we will go to aid even if it meant to fight against our countrymen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hyrule Castle<strong>

A Hyrulean knight rode back to Hyrule when he sees an army of 950,000 marching with their steel and silver weapons. Crimeans, Begnion, Grann, and Cia forces are running towards the castle. The forces were led by Volga and Wizzro who are preparing to prove that they are capable of leading better than any of Begnion finest generals.

"Prepare for battle! We must protect Hyrule with our lives!" A Hyrule officer shouted as she rally the Hyrulean forces to reinforce the walls while the main force went outside, led by Zelda, Impa, Walthari, and Link.

"Await at my command." Zelda raised her hands before she could signal the archers to fire their arrows.

The enemy force continues to charge and Zelda threw her arm down as she shouted, "Fire at will!"

The Hyrulean archers begin to fire their arrows at the invading force and the battle of Hyrule has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerudo Desert<strong>

"At last! Gerudo is under Daein control! Too easy!" Osburn shouted as he celebrated on his horse after the conquest of the desert. During the week, he has received extra reinforcements send from Daein to conquer the desert with ease. Now Osburn army is up to 28,750 with it consist mostly of foot infantry and wyvern riders. 3,000 Kataphrakts have come with 3 highly talented and trained captains. The captains are named, Ariston the Holy Blade, Cassander the Kataphrakt, and Damon the Dragonlord.

As Osburn was going to rest with his army, a Daein paladin gallops towards him and reported, "General!"

Osburn looks at the scout who continued, "It's the forces from Bern!"

"WHAT?! What are they doing here?!" Osburn yelled as he saw a force doubling his, approaching with their king, Zephiel, who raises Eckesachs up to the air and make an announcement, "I would let to extend my gratitude of clearing of the Gerudo Dessert of the savage Gerudo heathens and the cursed Darknut Legions."

Osburn growled and was going to give his army an order while Zephiel continues, "You are dismissed now from here. Go back to the cold climate of your country where you all belong."

"Gerudo is in Daein control! Men of Daein, get rid of them!" Osburn shouted before he look at one of the Daein dreadfighter who look at him with a questioning look. Osburn growled as he scowled the dreadfighter, "What are you looking at? Kill the intruders!"

Daein forces got into a phalanx formation when they see Bern forces begin to charge. Daein wyvern riders flew up the air and engage with Bern's in a furious battle. Osburn rode his horse and led the Cassander and 2,000 Kataphrakts and 1,000 halberdiers and 1,000 generals to beyond the right flank to lure Bern's cavalry force of 6,000 to follow and attack him.

The battle will decide between two mightiest nations from two different continents for the right to control the land. Both have seen that the superpower status of the world only belongs to one.

"Forward!" Ariston shouted for the Daein forces to march while their snipers and crossbowmen begin firing. The halberdiers at the rear throw their short spears and javelins at their enemies. Their enemies held their shields up to block, but their shields were penetrated through by the crossbow bolts and the shorts spears that were being thrown at them.

Numbers may have favor Bern, but when their foot infantry force got to engage with Daein's, they get butchered and impaled running at their silver greatlances and wishblades. Daein Holy Blades run past their phalanx position and begin to kill off Bern's soldiers with swift attacks and many swords techniques. What favors Daein was that every soldiers were trained to process brute strength and explosive strikes; born to fight effectively with discipline as well better equipment and the gauntlets every men wears have tiny spikes above the knuckles for each punch to be able to brutalize their opponents.

Ariston watches more waves of Bern infantry continue to charge in, trying to overpower their position. Not giving Bern a chance, Ariston shouted, "Holy Blades! Get back into lines! Front line phalanx, push!"

The Holy Blades retreated back while the front line of the phalanx begins to push with all their might to overpower their enemy. The second line follows when the first line was at least 2 feet away from them.

**Daein Right Flank**

While riding beyond the right flank, Osburn watches that Bern cavalry have increased their speed.

"Cassander!" Osburn shouted and signal Cassander to increase his pace.

Cassander looks back and nodded before he raised his vague katti up and shouted, "Forward men!"

The Bern cavalry took the bait as they too increase their pace which is what Osburn wanted. Osburn raised his hand, "Left turn!"

"Infantry, clear out!" Osburn shouted then signaled, "Now!"

Osburn turned around with 1,000 Kataphrakts, creating a sand storm.

The Bern cavalry stop in confusion as they saw Cassander leading the rest of the Kataphrakts, 1,000 halberdiers, and 1,000 generals out of the dust against them. Like the previous battles, the Daein Kataphrakts have impaled their wishblades through their enemies while their infantry slash their weapons at the riders or hamstringing their horses. Bern cavalry tried to fight back, but their steel weapons are nothing to the melee resistant Daein elite cavalry.

**Air Battle**

In the air, Daein have also dominated Bern. Bern may have more wyverns, but Daein wyverns were more fierce, stronger, bigger, smarter, and quicker.

Damon rode his wyvern who just knocked out two wyverns out at once while swinging his silver blade at the enemy force. Bern wyvern force were led by Narcian and Galle who fought furiously. Witnessing their unstoppable wyvern force is getting demolished one by one, they request reinforcements to come to help.

**Ariston Position**

The battle continues with Bern soldiers were getting outfought and overpowered.

Daein have been fighting them with the tip of their lances, their swords, axes, stone, knives, and fist.

Ariston slashes his sword across, slicing through Bern soldiers, and leading Daein forward. The trumpets were sounded to signal that they are close rioting Bern in a close easy victory.

**Delano's position**

"Come Men of Daein! Ride! Ride!" Osburn shouted, riding his horse towards the main force of Bern.

"Ariston is here!" Osburn looks to see Daein's main force running the rioting Bern force then turn his attention back to Zephiel who prepared his weapon to fight. Osburn's attention is not just Zephiel, but his divine weapon that he plans to claim.

Osburn led his force to clash with Zephiel's forces when he discarded his shield and fight with both wishblade and a vague katti. Osburn slashes his sword and drives his lance at any Bern force in front along with Ariston and some of the wyvern riders that flew down to harass the ground force.

Osburn continues to charge until a soldier presses his lance to the ground to trip Osburn's horse. Osburn fell forward in the middle of the Bern's main force.

Osburn looks at Zephiel who is coming from feet away. Osburn stood up and plunge his lance at a Bern knight then spun around with his sword slash across 5 soldiers surrounding him.

Osburn watches a general name Murdock got to him and slash his tomahawk at him. Osburn deflects the axe back with his sword and gives a hard punishing kick to the general's armor. Murdock groan as he backed up within feet.

Osburn turned to see a soldier charge at him with a steel lance. Osburn has the soldier's momentum to his advantage as he push the lance to the side then plunge his sword in the soldier. Osburn lifts his sword and the soldier up then slash down to spill blood at the upcoming Murdock's face.

Murdock wipes his face off and Osburn swiftly plunge his wishblade in Murdock's armor. Osburn stabs his sword at Murdock from behind.

Osburn watches another Bern general name Brunya unleashing a powerful wind magic at him. Osburn pulls his weapons out of Murdock's body and cross his weapons together as well as showing his blue hawk wings. He started to flap his wings to weaken the magic that was sent to him. As the wind hit Osburn, he slashes the wind away before he switch his lance to the other hand and use the open hand to pick up Murdock's tomahawk.

Osburn run towards Brunya with the similar wind magic. Osburn flew up with his wings and threw tomahawk down and kill Brunya by the head.

Nircian's wyvern charge at Osburn, but was intercepted by the clutches of Damon's wyvern's crushing jaws through the neck. Damon's wyvern flew down with high speed and hit Nircian's wyvern down to the ground, killing both the wyvern and the rider.

Osburn watch Galle charge in with his wyvern went for a bite at Osburn. Osburn isn't willing to get bitten so he held his lance out and fly at the wyvern, plunging the lance in the wyvern's throat. Osburn pulls his wishblade out when Galle tries to hit Osburn with his lance. Osburn flew up and transformed to a hawk.

Osburn in lightning fast speed, went at Galle and clinch him in his powerful talons then drop him off at the position where it mostly consist of Daein soldier. Galle's wyvern went to try to save his rider, but Osburn wouldn't allow it as he clinches his talons on the wyvern and dig his beak into the wyvern's heart area. Osburn tears it off and the wyvern fell from the sky and sent Bern to panic except for their king.

Osburn landed in front of Zephiel and transformed into his beorc state. Zephiel pointed his weapon at Osburn and said, "You may have beaten my army, but this battle will only end if one of us are beaten in battle."

Osburn respond with a nod with both of his weapons drawn. Osburn decides to give a warning, "If I am defeated here then you will face the full wrath of Daein. I swear to the gods and goddesses that this battle will be the end of you whatever if you defeat me or not."

"If I am to face your country's wrath then I will be ready. Where is your king? Is he hiding in his Keep for so long? I know your king have an immortal life," Zephiel has always admired Soren from the books he read. He likes how Soren helped planned the invasion of Crimea and destroy their army with ease before he was challenged by Ike who is currently a Daein Great Rider. What really have Zephiel to admire Soren the most was he liberated Daein from Begnion rule by destroying 3/4 of Begnion army led by Jarod, even when outnumbered.

"Not just the King of Daein, but all who process laguz blood including all four of Daein Great Riders and the whole Royal family. I, too, process an immortal life," Osburn replied.

"Then your immortal life will end here," Zephiel declared and advance towards Osburn who does the same.

The two start slashing their weapons at each other. Osburn's attacks are vicious that Zephiel have watched throughout the battlefield. Zephiel relies on his weapon power to last against the brute strength of the Daein commander.

Zephiel swings his sword down and ends up getting blocked by Osburn who held his sword up then plunge his lance into Zephiel.

Osburn begins pushing the lance forward, resulting Zephiel to back up. Zephiel grabs the Wishblade and pulls out of it. The King of Bern pulls Osburn and went to slash his sword across Osburn's head.

Osburn lets go of his wishblade and pull his head back. Zephiel slashes his sword again as he begins to move forward. Osburn's wings appeared and flew up the sky.

Zephiel growled and begin sent shockwaves through the air. Osburn dodges them and then got hit in the stomach. Osburn groan as he back roll the way down to the ground.

Osburn ignored the pain and charge at Zephiel who sending our shockwaves at Osburn. Osburn jumps around to dodge each shockwaves being sent at him. The shockwaves that passed him, start killing off Daein forces.

Osburn angrily growled at Zephiel and leap forward with a kick to Zephiel's chest area to push the Bern King back off balanced. Osburn continues the attack as Zephiel regain his balance and block every strike Osburn is delivering.

Osburn and Zephiel got into a deadlock and Zephiel state, "Your style is unique. Your style was similar to Valm's. I bet you are related to Ike who adapted the style to his own."

Osburn pushed off then continue to send powerful strikes which never give Zephiel a chance to strike back.

Osburn swings his sword across, aiming for Zephiel's head. Zephiel duck as Osburn control his momentum.

Zephiel stood up and Osburn spun to swing his sword again. Zephiel blocks the attack and stated, "Impressive, never have I have such a match for a very long time. You were the first who have last this long, but I wouldn't let victory slip through my hands."

Osburn pushed off and approach Zephiel. The two exchanged strikes to each other until Zephiel made a mistake that he went to plunge his sword at Osburn.

Osburn moves to the side and traps both of Zephiel's hands with his free arm. Osburn cut off Zephiel's hands and Eckesachs was dropped the ground.

Zephiel gasp and Osburn picked up Eckesachs. Osburn stated, "Fool Zephiel. You should have never come here!"

Osburn ended Zephiel life by beheading the King, resulting the remaining Bern army to flee. Osburn's attention was caught with another weapon in the dead king's possession.

Osburn walks towards it, but a large raven has snitched the weapon. Osburn's eyes were widened as he watches his cousin prepare to land and transformed into his beorc state.

"What's a big idea Bertil? I was going to claim that weapon," Osburn snapped at Bertil who examines the weapon.

"The Sword of Seal? Fine, you could have it if you want." Bertil threw it in front of Osburn and Osburn look to see Bertil is different. It's not by appearance, but the sword he has in its sheath looks different. He could tell by the hilt and the aura around the sword, but his powers have been escalating for a week.

Osburn picks the Sword of Seal up and sheathes it. He watches Bertil turn around and flew away. Bertil strangely flew away without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyrule Castle<strong>

The battle rages on as the Hyrulean forces were tiring out, but they got a new ally named Lana, a sorceress, who came to Hyrule's aid with some remaining force of Hyrule. Even with a sorceress's help, the battle is still favoring Begnion due to numbers and weapons.

"Come on and fight! We have to hold them or we will be the conquered!" Walthari shouted after he just killed two moblins.

"Easy for you to say. We don't have anymore support from our archers and their foot soldiers from Tellius are outmuscling ours." Impa panted as more and more troops poured in. Begnion aerial forces have terrorized Hyrulean archers from above. Pro-Crimeans have used their cavalry to run over Hyrulean forces. Grann is beating their enemies with their strength that they all inherited.

Link has just beaten Volga, the Dragon Knight, who wields a flaming spear. Volga was a fierce opponent, but he still have enough energy to fight as he leap up and transformed into his dragon form.

Link was going to get ready, but when Volga was going to attack Link, a huge black dragon came in and attack Volga.

The dragon that attack Volga is large as a tower, even a lot bigger than Volga. The dragon threw Volga into the skies and let out its powerful black breath that have blown Volga out, making Wizzro fear its power.

Zelda was amazed as well as Lana who has never seen a dragon so big and powerful before. Zelda has heard stories of the legendary black dragon of Goldoa but never has she ever seen one as she just witness the overwhelming breath that has been fired.

The horns were heard blowing. The horns of the Crimean turncoats have arrived with a large company of cavalry that have trampled over the force that was attacking Hyrule Castle as well as their griffon riders to intercept Begnion's wyvern riders.

Hyrule has been saved as the dragon again strike the invading army with its blast again, killing almost a quarter of the army. The dragon's strength was overwhelming as the army is getting crushed.

Wizzro shot his magic at the dragon, but it took no effect as the dragon flew up and blast bluish black fire blast from his wings. The blast looks like the dragon and when it hit the ground. Fire lit up the battlefield and Wizzro is not having anymore of this so he fled from the battlefield in fear.

The invading force has fled and the dragon landed as he transformed into his beorc form. The dragon appears to be Drayce, the Crimean general who is fighting a war against Delano.

"Your powers is incredible. How would I thank you?" Zelda spoke to Drayce who replied as he took his helmet off, "No need for a thank you. They attack you in order to lure me."

"Do you have a name?" Impa ask after she sheathe her sword.

"My name is Drayce."


End file.
